


I Made Some Mistakes

by unGratefulNobody



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Flashbacks, Guilt, I'm Sorry, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unGratefulNobody/pseuds/unGratefulNobody
Summary: Mabel makes a choice. set right at the moment where Bill is about to kill Dipper or Mabel in front of their grunkles.





	

"Alright Ford, TIME'S UP. I got the kids, and I think I'm gonna kill one of them now."  
**"JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT!"**  
  
Stan and Ford gasped and started struggling even more against the bars of the cage but it was no use. All they could do was sit back and take their front row seat to Dipper or Mabel's death.  
  
**"EENIE"**  
  
Pine trees flashed across Bill's pupil.  
  
**"MEENIE..."**  
  
A shooting star flashed across his pupil.  
  
**"MINEY"**  
  
Pine trees flashed across his eye for the second time.  
  
**"MO!"**  
  
"WAAAAIIIIIIITTT!!!!!!" Bill looked down at his hand and squinted at the tiny insignificant source of that voice, "Can you shut the hell up shooting star, can't you see I'm trying to be DRAMATIC??" He asked as he gestured around the interior of the pyramid, which was somehow getting hotter with each passing second.  
                  MABEL POV  
"I...." I felt myself falter for a second. I turned and looked at Dipper; he looked very confused. I turned myself around as much as I could in Bill's grasp and looked at my grunkles. "Take me instead."  
Everyone gasped.  
  
They all look terrified. It was the right thing to help bring Grunkle Ford back, but what would've been different if I just listened to Dipper...?

* * *

 **_"MABEL, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HE'S LYING!!"_ **  
  
**_"Grunkle Stan......."_ **

**_"_ ** **_I trust you."_ **

* * *

If I had just listened to Dipper, would none of this have ever happened?  
Was all of this....my fault? Then I can't. I can't let Dipper die for this....

* * *

 _**I handed the rift from Dipper's bag over to Blendin. It sounded too good to be true, I just couldn't resist.** _  
_**An endless summer....** _  
  
_**But I realized too late how wrong I had been when his goggles fell off, revealing yellow eyes and when he began to laugh maniacally. That's the last thing I remembered before waking up in Mabel-land.** _

* * *

  
I took a deep breath and put my hand on Dipper's shoulder.  
"Dip....bro-bro I'm gonna miss ya...but this is my fault." _I should've just been happy for him when he got offered Ford's apprenticeship...how could I act so selfish._  
  
I saw his eyes widen with the realization of what I was doing.  
"Mabel no..."  
"Goodbye Dipper." I looked up at Bill. "Do whatever you want. I'm ready."  
  
"Hehehe you got guts kid...you're a pretty damn stupid kid though." I saw him lift his hand...and just as he was about to snap his fingers--  
  
"WAIT!" Oh no. That was Grunkle Ford's voice...why can't you just let me do this for you guys...  
"I surrender!"  
  
Bill froze.  
"Good choice."

 

And then me and Dipper went tumbling to the ground.

 

 

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks to user Barbacar on FanFiction.net for the little idea :)**


End file.
